More Than Best Friends
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Reimu has known Peach for a long time and wants to tell her how she feels. Will Peach return the feeling? A one-shot lemon.


The construction in the Mushroom Kingdom had begun, the Fairy Tail guild was helping.

"So let me get this straight, this Fawful guy wanted to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom?" Elfman asked as he was giving Marisa a hammer.

"That's about it." Marisa said.

"That's the most UNMANLIEST THING EVER! Now...Bowser fighting a castle without breaking a sweat...now THAT'S manly." Elfman smirked as they were fixing up the castle.

Lisanna, Mirajane, Rosalina, Polari and Namine were looking at the ruins of the Observatory. "Geez...why did Bowser have to do THAT?!" Namine wondered.

"I have no clue..." Rosalina sighed.

"Hey, we're get it fixed." Lisanna smiled.

"My sister is right! We'll get it done!" Mirajane smiled.

"So when are the others getting here?" Link asked, as he was placing a board down.

"Probably in a few days. I mean, everyone from the Smash Mansion is coming over to help." Mario replied.

"I see..." Link said, and then sighed. "I still can't believe that dot munching maniac got in..." He muttered.

Peach was looking at her castle and sighed. "He just had to turn my castle into a monster, didn't he?"

"Hey Peach." A voice said as Peach turned to see Reimu with some people behind her. "I brought some people over." She smiled.

"Daisy! Yoshi!" Peach smiled and then looked at her best friend. "So...how's Sarasaland?"

Daisy sighed. "It's going to take years to get it back up and running." She muttered.

Peach hugged her. "It'll be fine...at least they started construction."

"Yeah." Daisy nodded as she looked at the castle.

Yoshi laughed nervously. "Well...this happened." He said.

Donald, Goofy, and Mickey were helping Kairi and Sora place a board down. "Thanks for coming guys." Sora smiled.

"Ah, we're always here to help." Goofy chuckled.

"I still can't believe all this..." Donald muttered.

"Well...it happened." Mickey sighed.

"Hey Markarov! What do you want to do with this?" Erza asked as she was holding not one...but TEN boards on one hand.

"Take it to Nitori!" Markarov told her.

"Alright." Erza said.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Natsu yelled as he almost slipped, but thankfully, Happy and Pantherlily caught him.

"That was a close one." Pantherlily said.

"No kidding." Natsu muttered. "Man...trying to screw something in on the roof and you almost fall..."

Gajeel place a ton of metal on the ground near a bunch of Toads. "Here it is." He said.

"Ah thanks! I was wondering what took so long." A Toad smiled.

"He was eating some of the metal..." Levy said as she was right next to him.

"I WAS HUNGRY, ALRIGHT?!" Gajeel yelled, making Levy giggle.

"You're cute when you yell like that." She winked, causing him to blush.

Later in the evening...

"I can't see crap to save my life..." Marisa muttered.

"Want to call it a day?" Reimu asked.

"Sure." Marisa said as she got up. "Everyone else is leaving too so...let's go." She said as she walked to the warp pipe, but turned to see Reimu not following her. "Something wrong?"

"I...kinda want to do something with Peach...you know, a girl's night out...with just the two of us." She replied.

"Okay...you're suddenly blushing." Marisa said.

"I am? Uh...no I'm not! You're just seeing things!" Reimu exclaimed in defense.

Marisa raised an eyebrow and just shrugged it off. "Maybe I am...who knows..." She said and walked away. "See ya later!"

Reimu placed a hand over her heart and sighed. "I thought she knew at first..."

"I'm turning in..." Mario yawned. "It's been a long day."

"I'm with ya, bro." Luigi yawned.

"You can stay at my house if you want." Lucy said. "Considering your house has been destroyed."

Suddenly, Polterpup hopped up on Luigi's arms and licked him. "I think he's saying yes." Mario said.

Luigi chuckled. "Alright." He smiled.

Peach was looking at the castle and just sighed. They did a lot of work on the castle but it feels like they didn't put a dent on it. "Hey...Peach..."

Peach turned to see Reimu again. "What's up?" She asked.

"Um...do you want to...have a girl's night out? Just...the two of us?" She blushed again.

Luckily for Reimu, Peach didn't even notice the blush. "Sure! Where do you want to go?"

"Um...hang out at my place?"

"Sure!" Peach smiled as they both walked to Gensokyo.

"Hmm..." Natsu wondered.

"Something wrong, Natsu?" Wendy asked as she was about to enter the warp pipe.

"You guys go on ahead...I got something to put up before turning in." Natsu lied.

"Alright." Wendy said as she jumped in.

"Something's up..." Natsu muttered as Gray was right near him.

"It's just a girl's night out." Gray told him.

"I know...but I noticed Reimu blushing." Natsu muttered. "Doesn't that seem...weird?"

"Now that you mention it...it did seem a little off. She's never embarrassed when she asks Peach something." Gray replied and looked at Natsu.

"Want to do a little investigating?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah." He said as they secretly followed the girls.

"Holy CRAP! This is amazing!" Peach exclaimed as they were in the Shrine.

"I know." Reimu smiled as Peach just started to walk around the Shrine.

Reimu just sat down on her couch and sighed, looking at Peach walking around. Her cute body...her face...her breasts... Reimu immediately shook the thoughts out of her head. "What if she won't like it...?" She muttered, a tear swelling up but she immediately wiped it away.

"OH MY GOD! THIS BED IS SO AWESOME!" Peach exclaimed.

"In my bedroom?" She thought and sighed. "...I need to tell her how I feel." She said and walked to her room.

Peach was lying down on the bed. "So comfy..." She giggled as her head was on the pillow. "Why does she have two pillows?" She wondered before shrugging. "Maybe an extra one in case she loses one."

Reimu entered the room and sat down on Peach's side. "Peach...I want to ask you something..." She said, a small blush appearing.

Peach got up and sat next to her best friend. "What is it?"

"I...want to ask...do you...have any feelings for...anyone...besides Mario?" She asked nervously.

Peach thought about this for a long time. "Hmm..." She said. "Not really...I just really like Mario." She replied and looked at Reimu. "Why do you ask?"

Reimu gulped. She had to say it. "...I...have feelings for someone..."

"Is it Sora?" Peach asked. "He's always into Kairi." She said.

"It's not him..." Reimu said, looking deep into Peach's eyes. "It's someone else."

"Hmm...who could it be?" Peach wondered, looking at Reimu's eyes.

"It's..." Reimu began. "...You." She said and kissed Peach.

Peach's eyes widened and blushed. "R-Reimu? I...thought you were into guys."

"The truth is...ever since we kept hanging out. I've been developing this feeling towards you and...didn't have the courage to say it...until now."

Peach blinked. The kiss that Reimu gave her on the lips was quite...soft and tender. Suddenly, Peach grabbed Reimu's shirt and kissed her, then pulling back.

"P-Peach?!"

"The truth is...I also have been developing these feelings but I thought it'd make you not talk to me anymore."

"That was my fear too." Reimu said, wrapping her arms around Peach, as Peach wrapped her arms around Reimu as they both smiled, closed their eyes, leaned in...and kissed.

They kissed for a long time as Reimu gently pushed Peach down on the bed until she was on top of Peach, and then Reimu started to rub Peach's breast.

Peach's hand went inside Reimu's shirt and rubbed her breast on the inside, as both of them moaned through the kiss.

Reimu decided to take it one step further as she took her shirt off, revealing nothing but her breasts. Peach's eyebrow raised. "You don't wear a bra?" She asked.

"They're uncomfortable." Reimu replied as she helped Peach to take off her shirt and they continued to rub each other's breasts...even if Peach wore a bra.

Then, Reimu and Peach both deepened the kiss and then their lips parted as their tongues started to do their magic against each other as they both took off their legwear. Even though Reimu didn't wear a bra, she wore panties.

Peach and Reimu's lips returned to each other as Reimu's hands started to take Peach's bra off and continued to passionately kiss.

Reimu's other hand slowly made its way down to Peach's panties and then started to rub it gently, causing Peach to moan while wrapping her arms around Reimu's waist...and then one of Peach's hands made its way to Reimu's panties and started to rub it too. This time, Reimu moaned.

Enough was enough, they both took their panties off as Reimu's lips parted from hers as she started to kiss her way down until she got to Peach's nether region and started to lick it...while her hands started to rub and squeeze her breasts.

Peach moaned loudly as Reimu's licking continued. "Oh yeah...yeah...oh my god...that feels good..." She moaned while her hands started to rub and squeeze a bit harder.

Eventually, Reimu stopped licking Peach's nether region as she worked her way up and resumed kissing Peach...and then Peach turned Reimu over so she was on top of Reimu, and Peach did the same thing, making Reimu shiver. Peach's soft, tender lips working her way down...it was perfect. Then she moaned as Peach's tongue found what it was looking for as her hands made their way across Reimu's breasts as she moaned.

Peach's tongue was slower than Reimu's, making it oh so enjoyable. Reimu had her arms to her front of the bed as Peach casually looked while her tongue was still doing it's magic. Her armpits...they looked so cute to Peach.

Peach then stopped licked Reimu as she worked her way up to Reimu...but they stopped right at her breasts and started to suck on one while the other was squeezing her nipple.

Reimu smiled with a moan...and then Peach's other hand went down to Reimu's nether region and then her finger went right inside her, causing Reimu to moan loudly.

Reimu thought Peach's nether region felt lonely so Reimu made her hand go to Peach's nether region and started to go inside Peach's body, as both girls moaned through all of this. Their fingers worked really hard and fast.

Soon, their fingers stopped and Peach stopped sucking her breasts as she made her way to Reimu's face again and then they both kissed again...however, they weren't done as their nether regions started to rub against each other...and their breasts got in the action as well. Their whole bodies were rubbing against each other.

Their moans got incredibly loud and they parted from the kiss...and with a mighty scream and their backs arching...they exploded right on each other.

Peach collapsed right on top of Reimu, gently kissing her. "I love you...Reimu..."

"I love you too...princess..." Reimu said as they both just passed out, shining in the afterglow.

Meanwhile... Natsu and Gray witnessed the whole thing through Reimu's window with their jaws dropped and blood coming out of their noses. They were in the bushes and saw the whole thing.

"So there you guys are!" A voice said as they turned to see Elfman standing right there. He didn't look very pleased.

"Peeping on two ladies having sex, are we? That's not manly at all." He said as he both punched the top of their heads, instantly knocking them out.

"Honestly, I don't mind seeing two girls doing it...but when someone peeps on them, it's not manly at all. It's just creepy." Elfman muttered as he carried the two boys back to Magnolia.

The next day...

Reimu woke up and noticed Peach wasn't on her, she looked to her side and Peach wasn't their either. She heard the shower running and since she was sticky...she wanted to take a shower too.

Peach had hot water going down her neck as she had the whole thing in her memory. "Oh Reimu..." She whispered with a smile.

"Hey...mind if I join you?" Reimu asked.

"Sure." Peach said as Reimu hopped in as they both took a shower together.

"Look...about last night..." Reimu said.

"It's fine. I enjoyed it..." Peach smiled, pecking Reimu on the cheek. "I think we need to keep this a secret between us, so no one would get the wrong idea and spy on us."

"Yeah." Reimu nodded. What they didn't know... Natsu and Gray watched the whole thing.

They both stood under the hot water together, they had their arms wrapped around each other and kissed while the water was hitting them perfectly.

After their long hot shower, they both got dressed and walked to the warp pipe while holding hands and they both jumped in together.

Marisa heard something coming out of the warp pipe as she was talking to Link as they turned to see Reimu and Peach coming out. "Why are you guys holding hands?" She asked.

"Oh...uh...I was helping Peach up in the warp pipe and didn't realize we were still holding hands." She lied as they stopped holding hands and walked past them, still close to each other.

"They're lying." Link said.

"What do you mean?" Marisa asked.

"They obviously did something last night but I don't even want to know what they did." He said as he walked away.

Marisa just thought about what Link told her, but just shrugged it off.

"Natsu? Gray? Why do you have lumps on your head?" Peach asked.

"We both fell out of bed and landed on our heads." Natsu lied.

"Oh..." Peach said, still not realizing what actually happened as they both continued to walk towards Peach's castle.

"I am never going to look at those girls the same way again." Gray muttered.

"Me neither." Natsu agreed.

Peach and Reimu looked at the castle, they looked at each other and smiled, and they both went back to work again.

From this point on...they were more than just best friends. They were lovers.

* * *

**Yep...I just did a lemon between these two. Bloody deal with it.**


End file.
